Friends Are Chosen Family
by CheetahLover101
Summary: Join the friends Edlyn, Roy, Riza, Jean, Heymanns, and Kain on their after school lives as they terror Central City! Ed loves her friends, But her love for Roy may be a bit different. Roy x Fem!Ed, Jean x Riza, Modern Day AU
1. Friends and Their Laughter

**(Hi! I'm still new to writing, so please be nice! This is only my second story (to be published) and the chapters will be smaller then my other story. I will update as often as i can, but i have other hobbies ^_^)**

"Hey, cut it out bastard!" said a giggling Edlyn, pushing Roy away and off the sidewalk as he had been poking at her side. "You're giving me bruises." He chuckled at her with a playful smirk as he got off a strangers lawn. Now walking side by side again, they continued towards the park to meet their other friends. Ed had a grin on her face, enjoying messing around with Roy after Alchemy club. Apparently he enjoyed it too judging by the way he was still smirking.

"Don't be a kill joy, _Miss Edlyn." _Roy said, leaning into her face as he said the last part. She scowled at him; he knew she hated being called that! It made her sound all, ugh, _girly_. Granted she was very feminine looking, and had a sweet spot for girly things, but she didn't act it! You could tell by her clothes for goodness sakes! A red baggy hoodie, white gloves and…well, okay, maybe the black skinny jeans were girly too, but they were comfy! And damn, he could see how mad she was already, he backing up with an even bigger grin.

"You know, the nickname 'bastard' won't ever go away if you keep that up Mustang." She growled at him, making him throw his head back and laugh a deep throaty laugh as he rested his arm on her shoulder.

"Well, considering that you have called me that ever since we met, I have come to get used to it. Along with the fact that you are as hot tempered as you are short." He moved away quickly again, dodging a fist to the face. Ed was happy to see a little fear in his eyes, he the only one besides Al and Mom that knew that the hand she used was very, _very_ hard. He gave a nervous chuckle as he slowly came back to her side. Ed hiked her backpack up higher; it slung over one shoulder as she held the strap. She decided then that next year she would buy the kind that has a strap you put over your neck, whatever that was called.

The rest of the walk was quite, but not uncomfortably so. They just walked together in piece rather than in pieces, Ed usually trying to rip Mustangs head off. There was a nice breeze today, making the warmer weather bearable in the long sleeves. The blondes' pony tail swung with each step she took, the sun making it shine as she started humming the newest annoyingly catchy radio song. She swore she saw Roy staring at her out of the corner of her eye, but she passed it off as a figment of her imagination.

They finally reached the park, most of it a flat grassy area with a few shading tree's. The sidewalk made a circle around the playground, with four lines going out to create a rectangular perimeter of it all. Ed spotted their friends near the swings, pulling Roy's T-shirt sleeve so she could point it out to him. Jean spotted them too, he standing up on his swing seat and holding on with one hand, waving with the other. Breda sneaked up behind him with a grin, so that when Ed and Roy were near enough, he pushed and Jean flew off. He flailed, falling forward and getting his foot caught on seat, he went down with a crash. And the crash was into Roy. And that turned it into dominoes, as he landed on Ed.

Ed went down with a rather girly squeak that she would later deny; Roy sprawled on top of her. The young blonde opened her eyes with a groan, though her look of confusion quickly turned into one of fluster. Her face went bright red as she saw what was holding her down. He was so close, laying flush against her. His knees were on the side of hers, his neck in her face as he held himself up on his elbows. What was only a moment felt like hours as she swore Roy would be able to hear her rabid heartbeat. Then it was over as Roy rolled off with his own groan, glaring up at the hysterically laughing Breda. Riza rolled her eyes as she walked over and offered a hand to help Ed up, though she smiled a little at seeing Ed's red face, just causing it to get worse.

"Is everyone okay?" Fuery asked nervously, he looking at the now standing Jean, Roy, and Ed.

"I'm good enough to beat Breda's ass." grumbled Mustang, dusting himself of then crossing his arms. Ed must have hit her head, because she thought she saw some pink on his cheeks too.

"What the hell were you thinking? I could have broken my neck!" yelled Havoc, chasing the still laughing Jockey.

"Ed, come here, that fall messed your ponytail up. There's stuff in your hair too." said the taller blonde, turning Ed around by her shoulders as she began picking leaves out of it.

"Just take the pony out, I can braid it when you're done." Riza half listened, taking the pony out, but then she pulled a comb out of her backpack and started a fishtail braid. "Aw, this always takes forever! What's with you and my hair?"

"Your hair is smooth and soft, it's easy to play with." stated Hawkeye.

"Hair is hair; I don't get what's so special about it." Ed said.

"Do you need another person's opinion? Fuery, come here and feel Ed's hair before I finish the braid."

Fuery did so with a blush painting his face, Ed feeling sorry for the guy since he didn't have a choice. Hawkeye was scary as hell if you didn't listen to her. But Fuery's blush went away quickly, he looking at Ed with a lock of her hair still in his hand. "Wow Ed, your hair really _is_ soft!" he said, letting it go.

Roy glared a little at the three of them, confusing Ed. What was his problem? She couldn't think of anything that they were doing that would upset the guy. With a shrug, Ed let Riza finish her hair, Fuery watching the whole time.

All four of them look over at a loud 'gwa' that sounded a lot like a friend of theirs. Breda now had Havoc in a headlock, giving him a harsh noogie while cackling evilly. Ed started giggling, running towards them with her usual shocking speed. Neither of the guys saw her coming as she jumped and landed on them, making Havoc fall on the ground for the second time that day. After a shocked silence, every single one of the group of friends burst out laughing, the three still on the ground.

If any of them noticed the strange looks they were getting, none of them cared, they were all having too much fun.


	2. The Girls of the Group

**(Second Chapter! The main reason this is early is because my friend forced me to finish. T.T Aaaaanyway, it was still fun to get it done, though not much happened. R & R!)**

"Riza, I really don't get why you love my hair so much." grumbled Ed as she sat on the floor in front of a couch. The taller blonde sat cross legged on the couch while she played around with Ed's hair. Taking the bobby pin out of her mouth with a roll over her eyes, she replied.

"I told you, your hair isn't stubborn, much unlike you." she poked the pin into the cute messy bun she was working on. Ed winced when it not only went through her hair, but her skull.

"God _damn_ that hurts! How much longer?" she whined, holding her head. Riza swatted her hands away from her hair.

"As long as it takes for me to finish, that's how long."

"Well you need to finish before 5, we're meeting the boys, remember?" Ed asked, trying to turn her head to Riza, Riza just grabbing her head and facing it forward again.

"Why do you think I'm trying so hard on your hair, Ed? We are going to a party, so you need to look less like a tomboy. I won't mess with your clothes; god knows you don't let me change them anyway, so your hair and face is the next best thing." Riza stated, stabbing Ed's head with that hair tool of death again.

"You can't call me a tomboy! You're no better than I am!" yelled Ed. Her eyes widen though as she thought about what Riza said. "Did you say face? You aren't going to do makeup too, are you?" Ed said, sounding horrified.

With a grunt, Riza finished Ed's hair. Standing up around the blonde, Riza put her hands on her hips. "Yes, you will use make up." Ed groaned, letting her head make contact with the coffee table in front of her with a painful sounding 'thud'. Riza rolled her eyes again at her friend's dramatics, really, it was just make up. Ed wouldn't melt, what's the big deal?

Ed saw it differently, the eye stuff could smear, the lip stuff could smear; all of it could smear! She didn't want to look like a raccoon _or_ a clown, thank you very much. And besides, lipstick wears off super fast, and what's the point of that tan face crap? She had heard that it makes you break out from clogging pores, and you use it to cover the break outs! It's a pointless chain reaction! Ed broke out her mind rambles when she felt Riza get up from behind her, padding towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" called out Ed.

"I am getting something to drink before I work on your face." She answered as she dug around in the fridge. Riza rolled her eyes at all the sugary things inside of it; no doubt in her mind that is was for Ed's sweet tooth. There was soda's and left over desserts galore, Riza wondered how Ed wasn't either fat or had fake teeth.

"Oh come on, what's so bad about pop? Just pick one." said Ed, making Riza whirl around with her hand to her heart with a loud gasp. Snickering, Ed pushed past her now glaring friend, digging around until she pulled out a bottle of lemonade. Turning back and showing it to Riza, she put it on the counter when the taller blonde nodded her head. Ed sat up on the counter while watching Riza open her drink.

"Hey Ed, I was wondering if you want to sleepover tomorrow, Rebecca is going to be their too. You can bring Winry if you want. It could be a slumber party." Riza laughed at the wrinkled nose she got as a reply, tipping back the bottle to take a gulp.

Ed's face went from disgusted about the term Riza used – Because really, slumber party? – Too evil. "So do you plan on inviting Jean for some sexy time?" Ed was very satisfied when Riza ended up spitting out her drink, luckily not toward her.

"W-what the hell, since when do you make jokes like that?! Where is the sweet and naïve Ed we all know and love?!" Riza demanded her eyes wide in shock and surprise. She didn't care about the jab; she just really hadn't expected her short friend to say such a thing. Ed was unable to answer though; she was too busy trying not to fall off the counter while laughing her ass off. It was so bad that Ed was crying and holding her sides, a stitch having appeared.

"That w-was the best thing I have ever seen! You spit it all out, ahaha!" Riza couldn't help but slowly join in, Ed's laugh was just plain contagious.

Al just happened to walk in at that moment, seeing both Ed and Riza holding their guts, their shoulder wracked with laughs. "Should I come back later? And why is the floor wet?" he said, lifting his now wet foot of the floor.

"S-sorry, we'll clean it up A-Alphonse." Riza managed to choke out, holding the counter so she wouldn't fall to her knees.

"…Okay then. Do I want to know what's so funny?" he asked cautiously while walking around the puddle to get to the fridge.

"Think of when I poked Jean's side during lunch and he splurtted coke over everyone, then picture Riza doing it." Ed said, finally getting a hold of her giggles. Al nodded with a chuckle, taking out the last bottle of lemonade.

"I can see how that would be funny, though I don't get why Riza is laughing." Al said.

"Jean laughed after _he_ did it." Riza said in a mock defensive tone, one hip cocked to the side with her arms crossed. Al just smiled and grabbed his backpack off the kitchen table.

"I am going to Winry's to study for our next test; you guys have fun at your party." His look turned stern. "Don't drink anything alcoholic, Ed. And Riza, watch her for me, would ya?" Ed gave a muttered 'treating your older sister like a baby'.

Riza smiled reassuringly at him, waving him off. "No worries, I won't let any of them drink." With that, Al grabbed the keys to the car Ed and he shared and walked out the door.

Things were silent for a while until Ed made harsh contact of her palm to her face. "How are we going to get to Roy's house to meet them? Al just took the only car." Riza groaned as she pulled out her cell phone, looking threw her contacts. "Who are you going to call?"

"Fuery lives close by, right? I'm sure he hasn't left- hello? Yeah, hey, I was wondering if you could pick me and Ed up. Al took the car and we forgot that I didn't drive here. Yeah, thanks." Riza hung up and put the cell phone back in her pocket. "Fuery will be here in half an hour. That means I still have time to do your makeup."

With a groan, Ed reluctantly followed Riza to the bathroom.


End file.
